Marido Y Mujer English Translation
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Marido Y Mujer, english translation. Lemon Smut. PWP


**Disclaimer: Ngoc Chau does not own Pan's Labryinth**

**This is just a re-write with the dialogue translated into English.**

**Sorry that it took so long.**

* * *

_Bang!_

The tough mahogany table slammed against the wall, a long crack growing in length as it pulled away. Moanna, lying on the table with her billowy skirts pulled up high on her waist and her shirt opened up to show off her bare perky breasts, breathed out through a flushed face of blushing red, "Shhh... shhhh... Quiet, my dear. Or everyone will hear us again."  
She turned her head and whimpered once more as she recalled the embarrassement of the morning after her honeymoon when all servents and subjects refused to look at her and questioned nervously if she had a good enough sleep that prior night.

His smooth heavily accented voice that often had a jittery bounce to it heaved harshly in a loud whisper as he moved deeper within her, "I apologize, my princess, my love. I cannot help myself; I love you so much!"  
He thrusted himself completely in at the last syllable.

She screeched back a scream and tossed her head back as she arched up. Her long wavy brown locks rose up with her, cascading and scratching her sensitive in the moment skin. But his long fingers gently pushed her back, wanting to continue with this and not have her orgasm completely and finish most likely. His hand returned to the edge of the table, hodling it with intent.  
One of her hands that had been clawing through the table in orgasmic bliss released it's tension and rested heavily against her sweaty forehead. Her eyes shifted throughout the golden room as her breath quickened and her husband continued his ardent thrusting into her. Her toe nails scratched his back as her feet moved up and down. Her legs jerked all about.

Another orgasm rolled over her and her gaze melted down to her husband.  
Pan.  
Pan,  
Pan,  
Pan,  
Pan,  
Pan,  
Pan... The name just rang in her mind. He was older than her, his soul was older than hers, she knew it. He was around as long as her father was, as soon as the world started spinning and life was first breathed into the forest, he existed.  
She came along a few millenia after.

Even if he was older, even if he was a creature rather than... human in what most would say.. she was utterly in love with him. She was in love with him ever since she first met him that night, the night when the fairy had flew into her room and led her outside beneathe the dark night and the shining cresent moon. But... love was not the first thing that had come to her mind then, love grew and blossomed and made itself known to her when she was 16.  
Now she was 19. But then, when she was only 12... there was amazement, there was disbelief, more importantly, there was familiarity. It was as though she knew him from before, like she had dreamed of him once and it was like their meeting was fate, had already been predicted. That was why she didn't run that night; wasn't even scared though he begged her not to be.

She breathed in deep as he unsheathed himself from her slowly, only to charge at her with such ferocity that it made her core burn for him even more. She was a princess; princesses had the finer things in life and did everything by traditions and rules. She had no need for such things; she lived for impulse and adventure. He was what she lived for.

She breathed in deep once more, their heavy breathing mixing in together.

His smell.  
She loved his smell. One thing she noticed was that nearly everyone had no smell at all.. they were too clean with nothing that could mark them. She was reminded of dolls; dolls that could move and walk and talk. But he.. he had that earthy smell that tempted her to just roll around and bury herself in that scent like a wild dog. It smelled of Man and Work. It reminded her of the good things in life, the working half that had often been overshadowed by war and many other horrible things.

He was as how all Fauns looked, perhaps.. he was even uglier than some of them. But she paid no attention to that; if all the world's romance were revolved solely on looks, could love really exist then? She didn't mind his ugliness at all, he in fact look wiser and more ancient in a mythical way with the moss and flora growing all over his tree-like body.  
Still, after he married her when she came to age at 18, he groomed himself and washed himself more often, even going far as to wear some sort of clothing on his strong body.  
Yes.. no matter what, for what he was, she loved him unconditionally.

Moanna whimpered suddenly as his tall form just loomed over her, they looked deep into each other's eyes. Her amber-brown ones gazing into his sky blue ones, he smiled deviously. She blushed and turned her head away from his stare. Why did he have to stop? Why couldn't he have just continued? They were both enjoying themselves, they could rest in each other's arms, talk with each other after. But to stop and tease her during their love-making was embarassing for her. She was in her most vunreable position and he was drinking in it while acting so casual about it.

"Please.... don't look at me that way." she begged him.

She could see from the corner of her eye; he tilted his head, his ears twitching, "Why?"

He knew. He wanted her to admit to him, but she wouldn't give up so easily. "Because..... I'm embarrassed...."

He laughed at her, his stare still burning into her view, "You didn't look so embarrassed earlier.... you looked like you were enjoying yourself very.... much."

Her eyes rolled back into her head, "Pleeasee.... I love you..... I love you....."

He sighed as he stroked a long finger down the cleavage between her breasts. He bent down lower and kissed the cleavage, sucking away some of the salty sweat as well, "Of course, My Princess, I live..... only to serve you."  
He raised himself up and his fingers cracked like breaking wood as he rolled his fingers on the table edge and gripped it tight. "Moanna!" he cried as he thrusted hard into her.

"Ohhohh." she gasped out as he nailed himself into her.

They made love on the table, they often chose to make love that way rather than any other style or on the bed.

* * *

The bed was impractical in a way; it couldn't really support Pan's weight be it while they were having sexual relations or if he was sleeping. He rarely slept anyway. He always had to be on guard, watching his forest and her. Plus, having getting used to the table way, they could make love almost everywhere.  
He was taller than her.  
If they were to do it on the floor, her face would be buried in the high of his abdomen and chest and she wouldn't be able to kiss him during. Moanna was still too innocent to do it doggie-style or attempt bronco-riding. She was inexperienced as well, he knew more about sex than she did and the only way they could comply with the both of their needs would be table wise.

He would, as always like habit, waltz her into a vacant room, mostly their bedroom since it had the strongest table. She would act coy as she did, not wanting to seem too horny and submit to him so quickly. But he would get to her quick; bending down to her level, kissing the edge of her neck while skillfully undoing the front of her dress.

He would leave her clothes on her, but still take it apart to reveal all he wanted. THen in the midst of their kissing, he would carry her as he did on their wedding night and place her on the table delicatly, the cold wood freezed her hot skin. She would take a deep breath, watching closely as he would unbutton his coat and throw it on the ground without a care. Then, her skirt would be pushed up as she shimmied her body for it to be out of the way on her hips. He would pull her down on the table, her womanhood would meet his area.  
By pure instinct and reflex, her legs would hook around his waist and her hands would be at the table clawing. He would smile that smile of his and lean against the table to prepare.  
Then it would start.

* * *

He charged at her, her toes curling as he did so. She would try not to look directly into his ears, fearing that her shyness would come back and she would cease this pleasure. Instead, she would see _him._

His beautiful lean torso that was glittered with sweat. She was so tempted sometimes to just raise herself up and lick his entire body, but no.. she couldn't. She wouldn't. She knew that he would probably love it if she did, but.. the thought of it.. the thought of it.. too much! How his chest would pulse like she could see his very heart beat against his ribcage. She wondered if his heart was going as fast as hers would.  
Then to his strong arms at both sides of her.  
Those arms were so strong. She could remember one night when she was younger, she was asleep. He carried her in his arms and it was so gentle that she thought she was simply being lulled to sleep by the sea itself. Her dainty fingertips rose up from the table, trembling as she graced the lines printed on his strongs arms.

He growled, but not menacingly, more like a purr from a lion. She giggled.  
His rhythm was steady, making it last longer and feeding the flame within her. The table screeched as it moved across the floor.

_Bang!_  
They smashed into the wall. She jumped up, still sheathed over him and clutched his strong shoulders. The table was truly a miraculous thing, she could meet him face to face, see eye to eye. As he continued pulping into her, his hands on the table, gripping to keep it from crashing into the wall again, her nails scratched him, leaving welts on his back.

He chuckled a throaty laugh, "Are you feeling bolder this time, My Princess?"

She breathed out her airless response, "Can... Can.... we try.... this differently.... this time?"

One of his hands released the table and went to the small of her back, pushing her up and letting gravity send her down on his hard member.  
He growled, "¿In what way, My Princess?"

Her head bent back as far as it could and she bit him on his collarbone. He groaned outloud. She wondered if he liked it or it hurt. She decided to try it again, nipping him a tad softer again and kissing the area. He groaned and she could feel his abs shaking against her stomach. It tickled her. She kissed his chest over and over, the words coming in between, "I.... I.... Against the wall, please....."

He complied quick. He swept her off the table and supported her weight as he swiftly went to the wall. His hand around her back, cushioned the assault. He pushed her higher on the wall so that they were face to face. She blushed looking at him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She was still too shy for him to look her in the eye. Her legs were wrapped tighter around his waist, clawing into him, while his hands fondled herarse, the dress ruffling as he did so.

"Like this, My Princess?" he grunted as he quickly kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her air, their bodies completely locked together.

His movements were smaller, not as big as before, but he could still have her entire being explode into a fierce orgy. The burning inside, the warming glow spearding from her core all throughout to her fingertips and the rest... He was so good! More, closer and closer, she was feeling tipsy. She was going to come any time soon, the climax would boom all over. Her walls closed tighter and tighter around him as his movements were more graceful with agression, going as deep, as far as he could inside her.  
"Ohhh..oohh...." she groaned outloud in his ears as she came, her walls were shut around him and she could feel him shaking against her. He must have been close as well. He shoved into her one last time and he shook so violently that it was as though he was being possessed. But the shaking stopped with a long _siiighhh._

"That.... was amazing." he murmured as he carefully set her down on the floor, sinking with her as they rested against each other.

She kissed him on his smooth cheek and reminded, "¿Remember the second time we met?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, how can I forget?"

She giggled a bit and kissed him on his chin, "You showed me a statue of when I was the Princess Moanna and the person standing behind was you."

"Yes, that statue was you when you were but 50 years of human essence. You were so young and carefree to me then, you still are."  
Time moved differently in the Underworld. The people down there counted years as humans would count days. 10 years in the Underworld could've passed and to the humans it would've been about a century.

"There was a baby in my arms and you would not answer when I asked you about it."

His tone sounded a little bit nervous, "That time we met, you were just a little girl. I didn't think that you needed to know about matters like that until it was certain you were indeed our Princess returned to us."

She breathed out, "That was our baby, wasn't it? You knew that it was bound to happen, right? Did everybody else know?"

"Yes, everybody knew about the engagement. But you were still so innocent to the thought of marriage and adulthood. When I met you that second time as the youngling Ophelia, I was almost sure you were her and I wanted to tell you all. Could I have told a little girl of 12 that she was already promised to a faun who was as old as the Earth, the stars, her own father as well? No, I chose to stay as your guardian for you to grow up and understand this idea. But your curiosity took you away from me before you could've properly grow up. Still, it wasn't such a big surprise that statues of you were erected afterwards for the belief that your parents, their Highnesses, that you would someday return back, though it was more of a future meeting the past." he verfied.  
His hand suddenly went to her bare breast and he started fondling her,  
"¿Why do you bring it up now? Are you ready for a child now? Do you want one?"

She kissed him on the lips, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**And that's it. I don't think I'm going to continue this fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review**


End file.
